Masks and Deaths PART II
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: After the strange feelings he was having for Ginny, Draco decides it's nothing but luxury. But, in the night of Halloween, two events change his life forever. PART II Continuation of Undesirable Desire


Draco sat on the magical chair in his office. He felt the warm silk under and behind him from the levitating chair. The day had been tiring. He just wanted some time alone. Early morning he had gone to meet his friend Blaise Zabini. Zabini was the only, from his former classmates, he trusted. He had told him the happenings from the previous night. Blaise thought the same thing Draco did. Flint was behind it. He had always been, but opposite to Draco he wasn't worried. Draco always won, no matter what and Ginny was nothing but one more lover to add to Draco's long list.

Draco felt a little better with his friends security but nevertheless he couldn't risk being unaware. He didn't know if Flint knew about what had happened. He was hopping that he had caught the only spy but he couldn't be sure. If Flint discovered, he knew not what could happen to Ginny. Flint wasn't famous for his delicacy.

"Draco dear! You're back! I need to ask you something!" Narcissa got in the office without asking permission. Draco didn't care. He was used to it like his father had been used to it, but he couldn't complain, his mother was the only person he could show the real him and wouldn't judge him for his mistakes.

"Yes mother!"

"Well, has you know, Halloween is in two weeks. I was thinking about having a masquerade ball! What do you think?"

"That was unexpected! But it's fine for me! You make your ball and I'll pay the bills!" Narcissa laughed and kissed her son's forehead.

"Thank you dear, but I'm not only doing this for me! God knows how you need some fun! You've been working so much! Someday you're going to get ill!"

"Mother, I'm not going to get ill and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you! Now if you excuse me I have some paper work to do!" he said a little coldly. He loved his mother but he hated when she started being to much of a concerned mother. He was grown up and he didn't need anyone taking care of him.

"Fine! Has you wish Draco." she walked out of the office "So much like your father...to much like your father!" he heard her say while she crossed the corridor.

"I wish! I'm sure he hadn't this much trouble! First is Mr. Parkinson and his obsession with the Dark Lord, then it's his beloved daughter and her obsession with me, then is Flint and his obsession with my fall, now is my obsession with Gi..." He stopped abruptly 'What the hell was I saying? I'm not obsessed with Ginny! I can't be!' he said silently 'But then why are you always thinking about her?' he heard a little voice whispering inside his own head 'I'm not ALWAYS thinking about her!' he protested 'Oh really? Lets see. You woke up thinking of her and that absolutely amazing moment you spent with her last night. Then, in Zabini's house all you could talk about was Ginny. At your lunch with your FIANCÉ, should I remember you her name is Pansy and not Ginny, you couldn't take the image of the red head wearing only that see"through night gown. In you're office at work you did nothing because... you didn't manage to take her out of your mind and now you're thinking about her again.' the voice contradicted.

"AHH!" he scram "Get out!"

(¯·..·´¯)

Ginny looked in the mirror. The silver dress adjusted perfectly to her body. She was wearing a necklace with a crystal moon. She had her hair locked. Surprisingly, all the magical community was invited to the Malfoys' Masquerade Ball. So were the rest of the Weasleys, for Draco's displeasure of course.

"Are you coming?" Asked Hermione, entering Ginny's office. Hermione looked beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress and her hair was straight.

"I am, just wait a little longer. By the way you look beautiful."

"Thank you. Is Flint going?"

"I think so, unfortunately!" she said with disgust. It was harder by the minute to be near Flint. But she had to pretend she liked him. Although she got herself thinking about Draco every time Flint was around, she faked it very well "OK, lets go!"

The Ball was starting. People were arriving. Everyone was beautifully dressed with their costumes and masks. Narcissa was astonishing. Wearing a green gown with silver accessories and a white mask. The salon was full offlying white fairies and levitatingblue pumkins.Draco was gazing around, bored. Pansy hadn't arrived yet and he was glad for that. He wasn't in the mood for her. Truly, he wasn't in the mood for anything. All he wanted was to go to the dungeons and rest a little. He took a deep breath that was caught in the middle when he saw a dark red haired girl walking into the entrance hall, wearing a silver dress and... a Potter by her side. Draco felt his rage growing inside him, but it was quickly pushed away when he saw Potter running to a brunette he could swear it was a former Gryffindor. He hadn't figured out why the fuck had his mother invited such common people. His thoughts were interrupted by a shining smile walking towards him.

"Hello Mr Malfoy!" she did a small bow, that he corresponded.

"Nice to see you, Ms Weasley!" all his thoughts about going to the dungeons got lost with the smile she gave him.

"The Ball looks beautiful."

"Not as much as you do!"

"Well, thank you!" she blushed softly." but you can't take your mother's credit in this wonderful Ball. Everything looks perfect."

"Yes! I'm still wondering how did she managed to put something like this in two weeks."

"When a woman wants something she gets it." laughed Ginny. 'I wished it was like that! That way I had you a long time ago.'

"Ginny, sweet heart!" Marcus Flint rushed to Ginny. "Finally! I haven't seen you for three all days. Lets dance, shall we? Hello Malfoy!"

"Hello Flint!" Spilled Draco with displeasure.

"Sure!" Ginny took the arm Marcus was offering her and looked at Draco one last time. His face was blank but she could see jealousy in his eyes or was it just her imagination?

"Draco dear!" Pansy kissed him passionately. Draco kissed her back but not with any hint of passion or pleasure. It was more of an obligation.

"Pansy, good you could make it!" Draco forced to say.

The night passed and every time Draco saw Ginny, she was with Flint. That disgusting man seemed to be some kind of glue that wouldn't come out. Pansy seemed to be just like him. She just wasn't to get off him.

Ginny was trying to find a way of talking to Draco. She was feeling weird. She had the feeling something bad was going to happen and that suspicion increased every time Flint was near her. But maybe it was just because she was about to vomit every time he touched her. She was losing hope, when Flint disappeared with the excuse he needed to go to the bathroom. Fortunately that Pansy sticky 'glue' Parkinson was off Draco too. That was the perfect chance. She noticed he was getting off the salon and followed him. He moved towards the dungeons.

"Draco!" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Ginny?" he stopped, turned and looked at her inquiringly.

"I need to talk to you. Don't ask me how or what is going to happen or even how I know it but something terrible is going to happen tonight and... " she stared deep into his eyes" it has something to do with you! Someone who wants to... hurt you."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure about this?"

"No! It's just a feeling, but I can't really assure you."

"OK, lets just be aware." he then notice how close she was and how beautiful she looked. He was surprised to feel her lips against his. Instinctively he held her by the waist.

'What am I doing! I'm kissing him! I kissed him! I'm going crazy, I must be." her brain scram "But it feels so good and so safe to be near him, to feel him holding me! It just feels like no one can hurt me." her heart said. When she had noticed their closeness she couldn't help herself from kissing him.

And they kissed hardly and softly, passionately and hungrily. He felt his body asking for more. She was asking for more. He run his lips down to her neck. When she felt his breath on her skin she stopped breathing. He held her and took her to a secret passage who conducted to a magnificent bedroom. The bed was covered with black silk. There were no windows. After all, they were in the dungeons. It was dark, but a soft blue light, coming from some candles, gave the room a mysterious and enchanted atmosphere.

He slowly took her dress off. He kissed her, touched her everywhere she wanted to be touched. For some torturing moments, Draco kept her like that. Beautifully naked in front of him. His eyes were shining with delight.

"You are beautiful!" he said, with trembling and hoarse voice. Then he moved forward and started kissing her. First on the neck. Then getting lower slowly. She could hardly breath. Her legs were trembling, her brain was screaming that this was wrong, but she couldn't´t listen, she didn't want to listen. He laid her on the bed and once again he stood there, a few tormenting moments, just looking at her desirable figure.

He then caressed her breasts, her abdominal before his hands touched lightly between her thighs. She moaned. He laughed with amused pleasure.

In the semi-darkness, Ginny's body was lighten by the mystical color, giving her an almost supernatural aura. She saw him stripping his own clothes. She opened her legs inviting him but Draco did not move. He just stared at her passionately.

"Oh please Draco..." she groaned.

"I don't want to rush! I'm a hunter!"he smiled delighted with her torment "I enjoy the chasing better than the catch!"

She couldn't believe it when she saw him sitting between her legs, with his back turned to her. He slowly took her shoes off. She had never felt such desire and such torment all together. She couldn't control anything anymore. She needed him in that moment. She was about to scream when he turned and looked deeply at her. And that was when the real torture began. He smiled meanly.

"Don't, plea..." she mumbled when she felt his strong fingers inside the heart of her femininity.

He ignored the protest and kept caressing her slowly, making her coming to the edge for the first time. In that moment she thought she wouldn't take it anymore. But she did.

"Draco, please!"she groaned.

"Yes, beautiful?" he whispered in her ear putting himself over her, making her scream with pleasure.

The contact with his hot skin excited her even more. She could feel him completing her, making her his.

Some seconds later they reached the edge. They laid in the bed tiredly. He never felt so good. Her body fitted his perfectly. He smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling for?" she asked happily.

But he didn't answer. A desperate scream broke the silence of the dungeons. They stood up.

"Accio clothes!" Draco said and his suit flew to him and in two minutes he was fully dressed." You know the way out! I'm going to see what happened!" and he left the room.

Ginny dressed quickly and followed the same way Draco did. She rushed herself in the stairs and when she reached the corridor that leaded to the entrance hall she saw Draco and some other people in a circle.

"How come no one has seen what happened? There were a thousand people in this house! How come that any fucking body saw who killed her?" she heard Draco yelling.

"Mr Malfoy! I know this is a difficult moment for you, but you must be calm!" Slughorn said wisely.

"Horace's right Draco! You must control yourself!" Snape whispered near Draco.

"I'm going to find out who did this and believe me, it's not going to be a pretty view when I'm finished with him!" Draco stated and left the corridor, heading to his office.

"Lets just leave this for an Auror! I'm sorry to inform but this Ball his over!" Snape informed.

"What hap..." Ginny's voice got lost when she saw a pale body lying lifeless on the cold floor of the corridor "Oh god! Narcissa? Who...? How? Why?

"Ginny, dear, I think it would be better if you... I mean, I think you should leave!" McGonagall told her sympathetically.

"I'll take you honey!" Flint made his way to Ginny and held her by the shoulders.

"OK, I will! But why?"

"I don't know dear!"

Ginny lowered her head and closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Flint took her back home. Hermione and Harry made them company, much to Marcus displeasure.


End file.
